Omega Force
Omega Force (ω-Force) is a video game developing team in Koei. Their creation began during a time when Koei was well known for their historical or raising simulation titles; their primary focus on bringing action into their products is their trademark of entertainment for the company. While their early titles ventured different sub-divisions of the action genre, they are popularly known for their Warriors franchises. The founding members of the group who remain in Koei today are Akihiro Suzuki and Kenichi Ogasawara. According to Ogasawara, the name for the team began when the manager for the 4th software division wanted to name their team after the letter Z. However, there were disagreements regarding the presentation of the letter itself, which seemed a little too simple and has numerous readings in different cultures. Rather than take the last letter of the modern day alphabet, they instead turned to the Greek alphabet and took "omega" instead. If they left their name as Omega, however, it could conflict with the eponymous clock manufacturer. The later added Force is a Japanese homophone of the English pronunciation of "fourth" and an inside homage to the division itself. It also invokes a powerful image that the team wanted for themselves. Ogasawara says their name figuratively means that they are "Koei's last weapon". They are aware of vocal complaints regarding their portrayal of historical figures shooting laser beams and possessing other magical gimmicks in the Warriors series. They defend their artistic licensing as a simple form of entertainment. Developed Games *''Sengoku Musou 4'' - TBA, February 2014 *''Sengoku Musou 2 with Moushouden & Empires HD Version'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, 2013 *''Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, November 28, 2013 *''Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, 2013 *''Toukiden'' - PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, 2013 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, 2013 *''Dynasty Warriors 8'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2013 *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2'' - PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360, 2012 *''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper'' - Wii U, 2012 *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires'' - PlayStation 3, 2012 *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2012 *''Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 HD Version'' - PlayStation 3, 2012 *''Musou Orochi 2: Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2012 *''Shin Sangoku Musou VS'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2012 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' - PlayStation 3, 2012 *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2012 *''Warriors Orochi 3'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors Next'' - PlayStation Vita, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 3, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2011 *''Samurai Warriors 3: Empires'' - PlayStation 3, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2011 *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2011 *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z'' - PlayStation 3, 2011 *''Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden'' - Wii, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2010 *''TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll'' - PlayStation 3, 2010 *''Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2'' - PlayStation Portable, 2010 *''Samurai Warriors 3'' - Wii, 2009 *''Warriors Orochi Z'' - PlayStation 3, 2009 *''Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, 2009 *''Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' - PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360, 2008 *''Saihai no Yukue'' - Nintendo DS, 2008 *''Warriors Orochi 2'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2008 *''Fatal Inertia'' - (produced) Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, 2007 *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2007 *''Samurai Warriors: Katana'' - Wii, 2007 *''Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War'' - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Dynasty Warriors DS'' - Nintendo DS, 2007 *''Warriors Orochi'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Samurai Warriors 2: Empires'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2006 *''Jan Sangoku Musou'' - PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Nintendo DS, 2006 *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2006 *''Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2'' - PlayStation Portable, 2006 *''Samurai Warriors 2'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2006 *''Samurai Warriors: State of War'' - PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors 4 Hyper'' - Windows, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors Advance'' - Game Boy Advance, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors (PSP)'' - PlayStation Portable, 2004 *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires'' - PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Samurai Warriors'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox, 2004 *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2003 *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox, 2003 *''Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2002 *''Dynasty Warriors 3'' - PlayStation 2, 2001 and Xbox, 2002 *''Dynasty Warriors 2'' - PlayStation 2, 2000 *''WinBack'' - Nintendo 64, PlayStation 2, 1999, 2001 *''Enigma'' - PlayStation, 1999 *''Destrega'' - PlayStation, 1998 *''Dynasty Warriors'' - PlayStation, 1997 Gallery wforce-2013newyear.jpg|2013 New Year's message External Links *Nintendo Creators Interview for Kenichi Ogasawara *Ogasawara's Facebook Category:Company